


Action/Reaction

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Red Dragon goes on for another hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action/Reaction

Will Graham turns off all of his house's lights in order to join the hunt between him and Francis Dolarhyde. He religiously closes all of his windows and curtains, sits down on his kitchen floor, pours whiskey on his cup and waits.

 Molly, her son and his dogs are in Grandma's house for the weekend.

 (Will would never expose them to such danger.)

 Following Hannibal's advice isn't the best nor the safest thing to do, but Will himself really wants to know what would happen this time. Getting to know The Tooth Fairy face to face. A talk never hurt anyone. Jack advised firmly against it, but listening to Hannibal instead has become the default script for Will nowadays.

 Like a prediction, as Graham drinks his last sip, he hears the familiar sound of his door opening; but the entity that's coming through is not familiar to Will at all. Will stands up and turns around to see Francis looking at him with a lifeless look on his face that gives Will a chill down his spine: he notices Dolarhyde isn't taking over the body anymore.

 Actually, he was never in control of it.

 The moonlight glows in their skin through the curtains and the whole place is dead silent. Will's wondering if Hannibal knows what the being's capable of.

 "Who are you?”

 "Something you can't perceive." Dolarhyde answers him, laziness in his voice. He chuckles, "Who's there?"

 "No one but me." Graham's voice cracks, much to Francis's delight.

 "You look like you're protecting something. Your money?” Francis tilts his head to the side, a quirky thrill on his tone. “I'm no thief. My category's more specific than that. Don't worry." Dolarhyde steps a little closer and Will Graham reminds himself he was never in control of the situation, and he steps back.

 "I'm not worried. I just... feel deep _pity_ right now."

 "Pity?" Francis shows a subtle hint of annoyance, frowning.

 "Yes. I once let someone take over me and I know how it feels. Whatever's talking to me, it is not the man who's in front of me right now."

 "Let's say it is more open minded when it comes to violence," Before Graham can do anything to defend himself, Dolarhyde brings him to the ground as he jumps on top of him, and Will's vision gets uncomfortably blurry in the process. "But it is not that different from what I truly am. We're one. It is what I was always supposed to be."

 "I thought you killed families only." Will tries to push him but he's stronger than anyone he's ever fought, or at least seems like (the immense pain he's feeling on his body isn't helping, too)

"Killing is not the only product that violence can bring." Francis punches Will in the face one, two, three, four times until Will loses conscience for some seconds and his nose starts to bleed. Francis pulls Will by the arms, getting him up as throws him against the wall and, finally, traps him with his own body.

"Get off of me." Will's desperate, fighting to keep his conscience and trying to breathe through the heavy flow of blood that's pouring out of his nostrils. "Please."

"You wanted to know what would happen. You gave me an action, I'll give you a reaction. Plenty of these." Francis bites Will's shoulder with such need it penetrates Will's shirt. Graham does his best not to scream, and lets out a deep, rough groan. "I'll do my best to take over you too." Francis whispers on Will's ear, the small tremble Francis feels beneath his body emanating from the agent makes Will's fear clear.

Will hears a metallic sound of a gun being held and a deep pain on his head before his vision fades to black.

He wakes up without a single piece of clothing in his body, lying on the kitchen floor, his face cold from the dried blood. He starts to crawl to his and Molly's room and then feels a sharp pain on his back as Francis steps on it to keep him still. This time, he succumbs to the trapped scream on his lungs.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Graham."

"Made good use of the minutes I was down to investigate who I am?" Will was gasping and his voice sounded like it struggled so hard to come out.

"Seemed unethical enough for me. Get up."

Will did not oblige, resting his head on the ground instead. Dolarhyde unbuckles his belt, letting a deep breath of frustration.

"Get the fuck up!" Francis kicked him in the stomach and laughed at Will's trembling legs and his whole spectrum of throat sounds as he got up.

Francis pushes Will to the wall again, spitting on his fingers and pushing them deep into the curly haired man's ring of muscle without any previous warning, making Will moan too obscenely and hurt by the action inflicted. "What did you put yourself into, Will?" He starts to thrust the fingers inside Will, making Will's eyes water and another set of uncomfortable groans come out of his mouth. "Are you liking it? No?" Francis takes his fingers off and replaces it with his hard erection as Graham lets out a loud gasp. "Scream to the whole fucking world if you don't."

"I..." Will was interrupted by Francis's hand covering his mouth. Dolarhyde starts slow and careful enough to draw some moans that Will certainly didn't want to let out - it all felt so humiliating for Will that he was not sure if he was crying from shame or for the pain on the parts Dolarhyde claimed as his. Dolarhyde fastens his pace and both men's moans are the only sounds in the house. After some minutes that seemed like an eternity for Graham, he feels filled by Francis' hot cum, some drops dripping down his legs; but before Francis can leave him, Will can't keep his balance anymore after that much force inflicted on his muscles and almost falls: Dolarhyde holds him on place as his heavy breathing vibrates on Will's neck.

"Good boy." Dolarhyde slaps Will's ass, and the other man doesn't even try to react anymore. "Now clean the mess you've made."  
Francis makes Will face him and makes him kneel as he puts a gun on his head, intending to leave a bruise on his scalp. Pushing a fistful of Will's dark, silky hair with another hand, he forces Will to lick him all over and clean every single trace of the violation that happened barely a minute ago. It tasted incredibly bitter in every sense to Will, that made sure to keep himself composed as his tongue danced along the penis's shaft and head with a certain reluctance that makes Francis go over the edge, pushing his member a little further down Will's throat. Will's wet gagging sounds like a symphony to Francis's ears. "You have no idea how pretty you look right now."

As Dolarhyde's about to come again, Will tries to push him back, which the rapist reprimands with another tug on his hair. As the hot liquid spurts down William’s throat, he closes his eyes tight, trying to get to his mindscape. But with no success – his mind was too invested in getting the forcefully assigned job done as soon as possible.

“God bless Hannibal Lecter.” Dolarhyde wonders to himself too loud. He hears a ‘pop’ sound come out of Will’s mouth, as the younger man looks at him in curiosity and shock at the mention of the name.

“Wh-what he has to do with this?”

“Looks like lil’ old Willy was the last one to know about the party…” Francis laughs. Will just stares at him with pure sadness on his eyes, knees hurt by the rough contact of his skin with the wood and head hurting by the constant pressure of the gun still on his head. “He talked about the same meeting for me and you, only two different plans for each of us.”

Before Will could answer, a loud bang is heard by the neighbours.

The Great Red Dragon finished another successful hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck. I suck. I suck. I suck. I suck. I suck. I suck. I suck. I know. My first try at writing smut, and i'm sorry for the (very) fast pace. Also, I don't remember Dolarhyde being that sassy? Well, I suppose that's the effect Will Graham has on people, heh. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
